


LOVE 24hrs.

by iwhoopsr5



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay, M/M, Motel, Room24, b - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5852629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwhoopsr5/pseuds/iwhoopsr5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis llega al Rocket Motel con la intención de olvidar su vida pasada, o por lo menos darse un tiempo para respirar.</p>
<p>Pero ahí conoce a Harry, quien tiene ésta sonrisa tan perfecta, esas piernas tan largas y un misterio que no tiene para nada que ver con su actitud.</p>
<p>Louis no planeaba quedarse en el Rocket Motel tanto tiempo pero Harry, y las situaciones que se le suman, le impiden irse rápido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LOVE 24hrs.

Estaba cansado. Sí, un chico de veinte años estaba cansado de la vida, por lo menos sí un poquito. 

Lo que pasaba a su alrededor actualmente no le gustaba demasiado, no era algo que pudiera cambiar de la noche a la mañana, y probablemente todo cambiaría pero esto tomaría tiempo y no creía aguantar tanto tiempo de esa forma, si lo hacía terminaría golpeando a alguien. 

Louis recién les había dicho a todos sobre su orientación sexual y todos estaban en un proceso de aceptación-comprensión, lo cual era estúpido. A cada rato se formaban silencios incomodos, su padre era el que más tardaba en asimilarlo mientras su madre lo apoyaba bastante. Y estaban sus amigos, quienes lo aceptaron en seguida y lo animaban mientras estaban en la escuela por los comentarios que se hacían en los pasillos por él y su decisión.

Dejó caer las maletas al bajar del autobús que lo llevó ahí, miró hacia las luces iluminando unas letras en el anuncio del motel al que había llegado.  
Rocket Motel.

Suspiró antes de tomar sus maletas y caminar a la entrada, empujó la puerta de cristal que mantenía el letrero de 24hrs, entró en la amplia habitación bien iluminada por luces azules y moradas sobre su cabeza en lámparas delgadas y en espiral. Fue al escritorio de metal al fondo de la habitación y llamó con la campanilla en él, esperó un par de minutos hasta que unos pasos se hicieron sonar en la puerta detrás del escritorio. Un hombre de gran estatura apareció por la puerta, tenía su cabello rizado bien acomodado hacia atrás, una camisa a cuadros rojos y blancos sobre una playera negra adornaban sus anchos hombros y unos ajustados jeans apretaban sus largas piernas. Y esos lindos ojos verdes, estaban cargando una condenada perfecta sonrisa.

“Buenas noches” tenía una voz grave y suave. “Bienvenido al Rocket Motel, ¿desea algo?”

Louis pasó la saliva que se le acumuló en la boca tras ver con atención a ese magnífico hombre.

“¿Tiene habitaciones disponibles?” 

“Sí, hay habitaciones disponibles, ¿buscas algo en especial?” habló sin borrar su fabulosa sonrisa.

“¿Una cama y baño cuenta como pedido especial?” preguntó el más bajo.

El muchacho frente a él dejó salir una risilla.

“No, es lo básico de lo básico” respondió, divertido. “Pero hay distintos precios según el tipo de cama y baño que quieras…”

“No entiendo” murmuró Louis.

“Algunos clientes quieren camas matrimoniales, king-size, individuales; baños con tina, regadera o-

“Ya lo capté” asintió.

“Bien, supongo que también depende de tu acompañante” el chico miró por detrás de Louis, en busca de alguien que viniera con el cliente pero sólo encontró un par de maletas.

“Qué suerte porque no tengo uno” Louis rio.

“Oh.”

“Como sea, quiero una cama king-size” pidió.

“¿Necesitas precios?”

“No, pagaré de todos modos” respondió e hizo al rizado reír otra vez.

“Bien” se acercó a su computadora al lado de escritorio y tecleó algo, abrió un cajón y tendió una llave a su cliente. “Habitación 24, corredor B.”  
Louis tomó la llave de su mano y asintió.

“Llamaré a Niall para que te ayude con el equipaje” levantó un dedo, indicándole que esperara, tomó el teléfono y esperó en silencio. “Niall, ven.”

Colgó, abrió un cajón, ésta vez del lado contrario del escritorio, sacó una etiqueta para la puerta de No molestar y la entregó al nuevo huésped.

“Mi nombre es Harry Styles, para cualquier cosa que necesites” le sonrió mientras Louis tomaba la etiqueta, dejando que sus dedos rozaran a propósito los dedos del chico que parecía menor de edad.

“¿No necesito una identificación para pedir una habitación?” tanteó.

“No, sabemos que muchas personas quieren que todo los movimientos en un motel se queden en secreto” guiñó un ojo hacia Louis. “Sólo necesito tu nombre.”

“Louis Tomlinson.”

Volvió a teclear en su computadora y un chico de cabello rubio entró en la habitación, vistiendo su pijama de algodón con nubes blancas en el estampado, talló sus ojos y caminó al escritorio.

“¿Qué quiere, Harry? Estaba dormido-

“Nuestro cliente ya lo notó” murmuró Harry, su compañero de trabajo dejó de tallar sus ojos para ver a su lado, donde Louis estaba, viéndolo divertido. 

“Oh cuánto lo siento, normalmente no soy así” se disculpó.

“Está bien, puedes volver a dormir, tan sólo tengo dos maletas” señaló su equipaje.

“Yo las llevo, es mi trabajo” el muchacho rubio de ojos azules caminó a sus maletas y las tomó dejando salir un quejido, Harry rodó los ojos al verlo llevar con trabajo el par de maletas no tan grandes.

“Habitación 24, corredor B” mencionó el rizado.

Niall desapareció por la puerta lateral, dejando nuevamente solos a Louis y Harry.

“Ten una buena noche, Louis” agregó el rizado, Louis asintió.

“Gracias… e igualmente” el más bajo caminó a la puerta por donde salió el otro muchacho, sin dejar de mirar a Harry a sus espaldas mientras se hundía en su propio abrigo.  
El rizado sabía que Louis lo estaba mirando así que no tuvo pudor de sonreírle de forma coqueta sólo para que Louis soltara una risilla antes de desaparecer completamente por la puerta.

El ojiazul alcanzó a ver a Niall aun cargando con sus maletas unos cuantos metros delante de él, luchando por mantenerse de pie.

“Te ayudo” corrió hasta el rubio y le quitó una de las valijas.

“Ya estamos en la habitación de todos modos” Niall rio, se movió a un lado y quedaron frente la puerta con el número veinticuatro en ella.

“Oh gracias” Louis se acercó y abrió la puerta con la llave, dejando entrar al chico que lo acompañaba para llevar su equipaje, quien dejó caer la maleta en cuanto pisó el suelo de la habitación.

“Ouh lo siento” hizo una mueca. “Harry dice que debo ser más cuidadoso y más- bueno, eso. Lo siento.”

“No importa” movió la mano con desdén.

“De verdad, lo siento.”

“De verdad, no importa” insistió.

“¿Y cómo te llamas?” el chico tomó asiento en la cama, poniéndose cómodo.

“Louis. Tú eres Niall, ¿no?”

“Ajá. Ya me voy, si necesitas cualquier cosa el número del servicio está en la etiqueta que Harry te dio, y en una nota en el menú del búro y en la hoja a un lado de la entrada- y está- está básicamente en todas partes de la habitación” rio, poniéndose de pie para caminar a la salida.

“Bien, de acuerdo-

“Ah y tengo que decirlo, sé que no tienes un acompañante ahora pero por si acaso, tengo que decir que el servicio también incluye la protección para-

“Lo capté” asintió, interviniendo a lo que sea que el chico fuese a decir.

“Bien. Pasa buena noche” por fin, el chico había salido de su cuarto, dejándolo solo en una linda habitación.

Las luces seguían siendo del mismo tipo de la entrada y los corredores, luces neo cubrían buena parte de las lámparas en el techo y las mesas de noche.  
Louis respiró profundo y se lanzó en la cama de espaldas, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos.

Decidió irse un rato de casa, en lo que las cosas se ponían normales y ahora estaba en un motel con éstas divertidas personas, y una muy linda además, una de ojos verdes.

 

Jacky, se va.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias.


End file.
